warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar's Promise/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Crookedstar's Promise that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *A storm causes major flodding within the RiverClan camp. **Hailstar tells Echomist to take Petalkit, Volekit and Beetlekit to the elder's den for shelter. *Hailstar and Shellheart soon decided to evacuate camp instead, because they decided it's not safe. *While fleeing from the RiverClan camp, Rainflower starts her kitting. **Brambleberry tells Rainflower's mate, Shellheart, to get her to higher ground. *Brambleberry sends Shellheart back into the camp to attempt to get herbs from her den. **Soon after, he returns, but to no avail. Brambleberry is upset, because it took her moons to build up the stock she had. *Rainflower soon gives birth to two toms. One is named Stormkit for the storm, and the other is named Oakkit for the oak that protected them. *Duskwater, a RiverClan she-cat, went missing during the storm, and no one could find her. *Stormkit takes a dare from Volekit, and tries to climb out onto a branch, hanging over the river. **Oakkit tries to stop him, but is hushed by Rainflower. **Stormkit is then attacked by a magpie, causing him to fall into the river. He is soon rescued by Tanglewhisker, a RiverClan elder, which the other kits tease him about. *The Clan is still recovering from the flood after a moon. **It was stated that no one ever found Duskwater after the flood. *Stormkit and the other kits offer to help repair the camp. **Hailstar sends them to help Softpaw and Whitepaw. *ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks. *RiverClan discuss whether to fight or not. *Troutclaw argues not to fight, because they had lost so much, possibly referring to Duskwater. *Brambleberry tells Hailstar all her herbs were washed away during the flood and they should not fight. *Hailstar decides to send a patrol to inform ThunderClan that they can have the Sunningrocks for now, but they will taken them back later on. *Stormkit and Oakkit attempt to follow the patrol, because they want to see their father tell Pinestar, the ThunderClan leader, off. **They are attacked by a magpie, and with help from Oakkit, Stormkit manages to drive it off. The two declare they will be the best warriors RiverClan has ever seen. *Stormkit and Oakkit discover Goosefeather stealing herbs on their territory. *After confronting Goosefeather, he chases Stormkit and Oakkit. Stormkit trips on the stepping stones and breaks his jaw. *Mapleshade appears and tells Stormkit it is not his time to die. *Mudfur gets Stormkit out of the river. *Brambleberry makes him stay in her own den and swallow herbs. *Rainflower sees her son and is horrified about his looks. *Stormkit is allowed to go back to the nursery *Stormkit looks at himself for the first time since the accident *Oakkit comforts Stormkit and gives him a fish *The other kits encourage Stormkit to go try out the training corner in the nursery *Rainflower treats Stormkit very differently and will not look at his face. *Shellheart, Stormkit and Oakkit's father, argues with Rainflower, who wants to change Stormkit's name. *Rainflower asks Hailstar to change Stormkit's name *Hailstar renames Stormkit to Crookedkit *Oakkit becomes an apprentice with Shellheart as his mentor *Crookedkit crosses the stepping stones to go to the Moonstone *Crookedkit smells Fallowtail and a WindClan tom and hides until they go *Crookedkit meets Mapleshade in his dreams *The farm monster is harvesting *Crookedkit finds Soot, Mitzi's lost kit *Crookedkit goes home *The Clan is overjoyed to see Crookedkit :*Some of the warriors of RiverClan suggest not taking Crookedkit back *Crookedkit promises to be loyal to his Clan above all things *Mapleshade is training Crookedkit *Fallowtail had kitted Willowkit and Graykit *A heron almost takes Willowkit and Graykit, but Crookedkit saves the two kits *Crookedkit becomes an apprentice, with Cedarpelt as his mentor Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Cliffnotes Category:Super Edition Series